Jennifer Stavros (Earth-616)
, Unnamed street gang | Relatives = Unnamed father, 4 brothers, 1 sister | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = 5'1" | Weight = 90 lbs (41 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantic City, New Jersey | PlaceOfDeath = An island in the North Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Chris Claremont; Sal Buscema | First = New Mutants Vol 1 16 | Death = New Mutants Vol 3 #8 | HistoryText = When Charles Xavier formed a young team of mutants to be the X-Men-in-training, the villainous Hellfire Club retaliated. The White Queen founded and recruited a team of her own named the Hellions. Among the original line-up was a young mutant named Roulette. One of the team's first missions was to kidnap Kitty Pryde and Doug Ramsey while the X-Men were away. They were successful, but the New Mutants soon came to rescue their own. The White Queen became detained and, while she was away, the two teams decided to settle the matter by a duel. The New Mutants won and, in the confusion, escaped with their friends. Roulette was with a group from the Hellions, along with James Proudstar, who ambushed NORAD. James wanted revenge on the X-Men for the death of his older brother John Proudstar on his first mission, so he attacked Banshee who was one of the last people to see James' brother alive. The team battled some of the X-Men and had several opportunities to kill them, but James saw the error of his ways and fled. Later, when the New Mutants were in a state of emotional turmoil over being killed and resurrected by the Beyonder, Emma Frost saw it as her opportunity to sweep in and take control. She convinced Magneto — then current leader of the team — to allow the New Mutants to come to the Massachusetts Academy for psychic counselling, where she promptly accepted them into the ranks of her Hellions. The two teams became quite fond of one another but were separated when Magneto realized that his emotions had been manipulated by Empath to convince him to relinquish the students. Taking a rare opportunity for civility, Emma Frost threw a dance party for her Hellions and the New Mutants. Roulette and her teammates actually enjoyed the night — splitting off into small groups — until old rivalries flared again and the dance was canceled. Emma Frost later threw another party which the Hellions as well as the X-Men Gold team attended. It was there that Trevor Fitzroy — a member of the villainous group known as the Upstarts — crashed the party with the goal of killing Emma in order to gain points within the group. The Hellions were mere formalities. Roulette, along with most of her teammates, was killed by Fitzroy in order to fuel his time traveling teleportation portals. Necrosha Roulette, along with all the other deceased Hellions, was resurrected by Selene Gallio and Eli Bard with the Transmode Virus. She and the Hellions launched an attack on Utopia, but they were all killed by the New Mutants. | Powers = Probability Alteration Disks: Can create discs of psionic energy which alter the probability field around the victim at whom she throws the disc. Her black energy discs create "bad luck" while her white energy discs bestow "good luck." | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Roulette at uncannyxmen.net * Roulette at wikipedia }} Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)